The present invention relates generally to cutting elements for use in earth-boring drill bits and, more specifically, to a means for increasing the life of cutting elements that comprise one or more layers of ultrahard material, such as diamond, affixed to a substrate and having one or more softer, intermediate layer(s) therebetween. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a polycrystalline diamond enhanced cutter insert including a substrate and a plurality of layers on the substrate, wherein the layers include an ultrahard layer supported on an additional layer, and wherein at least one of the layers is harder and/or more wear resistant than at least one of the layers above it.
In a typical drilling operation, a drill bit is rotated while being advanced into a soil or rock formation. The formation is cut by cutting elements on the drill bit, and the cuttings are flushed from the borehole by the circulation of drilling fluid that is pumped down through the drill string and flows back toward the top of the borehole in the annulus between the drill string and the borehole wall. The drilling fluid is delivered to the drill bit through a passage in the drill stem and is ejected outwardly through nozzles in the cutting face of the drill bit. The ejected drilling fluid is directed outwardly through the nozzles at high speed to aid in cutting, flush the cuttings and cool the cutter elements.
The present invention is described in terms of cutter elements for roller cone drill bits. In a typical roller cone drill bit, the bit body supports three roller cones that are rotatably mounted on cantilevered shafts, as is well known in the art. Each roller cone in turn supports a plurality of cutter elements, which cut and/or crush the wall or floor of the borehole and thus advance the bit.
Conventional cutting inserts typically have a body consisting of a cylindrical grip portion from which extends a convex protrusion. In order to improve their operational life, these inserts are preferably coated with an ultrahard material such as polycrystalline diamond. The cutting layer typically comprises a superhard substance, such as a layer of polycrystalline diamond, thermally stable diamond or any other ultrahard material. The substrate, which supports the coated cutting layer, is normally formed of a hard material such as tungsten carbide (WC). The substrate typically has a body consisting of a cylindrical grip from which extends a convex protrusion. The grip is embedded in and affixed to the roller cone and the protrusion extends outwardly from the surface of the roller cone. The protrusion, for example, may be hemispherical, which is commonly referred to as a semi-round top (SRT), or may be conical, or chisel-shaped, or may form a ridge that is inclined relative to the plane of intersection between the grip and the protrusion. The latter embodiment, along with other non-axisymmetric shapes, is becoming more common, as the cutter elements are designed to provide optimal cutting for various formation types and drill bit designs.
The basic techniques for constructing polycrystalline diamond enhanced cutting elements are generally well known and will not be described in detail. They can be summarized as follows: a carbide substrate is formed having a desired surface configuration and then placed in a mold with a superhard material, such as diamond powder and/or its mixture with other materials which form transition layers, and subjected to high temperature and pressure, resulting in the formation of a diamond layer bonded to the substrate surface.
Although cutting elements having this configuration have significantly expanded the scope of formations for which drilling with diamond bits is economically viable, the interface between the substrate and the diamond layer and/or the transition layers continues to limit usage of these cutter elements, as it is prone to failure. Specifically, it is not uncommon for diamond coated inserts to fail during cutting. Failure typically takes one of three common forms, namely spalling/chipping, delamination and wear. External loads due to contact tend to cause failures such as fracture, spalling, and chipping of the diamond layer. Internal stresses, for example thermal residual stresses resulting from the manufacturing process, tend to cause delamination between the diamond layer and the substrate or the transition layer, either by cracks initiating along the interface and propagating outward, or by cracks initiating in the diamond layer surface and propagating catastrophically along the interface. Excessively high contact stresses and high temperatures, along with a very hostile downhole environment, also tend to cause severe wear to the diamond layer.
One explanation for failure resulting from internal stresses is that the interface between the diamond and the substrate or a transition layer is subject to high residual stresses resulting from the manufacturing processes of the cutting element. Specifically, because manufacturing occurs at elevated temperatures, the differing coefficients of thermal expansion of the diamond and substrate material transition layer result in thermally-induced stresses as the materials cool down from the manufacturing temperature. These residual stresses tend to be larger when the diamond/transition-layer/substrate interfaces have smaller radii of curvature. At the same time, as the radius of curvature of the interface increases, the application of cutting forces due to contact on the cutter element produces larger debonding and other detrimental stresses at the interface, which can result in delamination. In addition, finite element analysis (FEA) has demonstrated that during cutting, high stresses are localized in both the outer diamond layer and at the diamond/transition-layers/tungsten carbide interfaces. Finally, localized loading on the surface of the inserts causes rings or zones of tensile stress, which the PCD layer is not capable of handling.
In addition, the cutting elements are subjected to extremes of temperature and heavy loads when the drill bit is in use. It has been found that during drilling, shock waves may rebound from the internal interface between the two layers and interact destructively.
The primary approach used to address the delamination problem in convex cutter elements is the addition of transition layers made of materials with thermal and elastic properties located between the ultrahard material layer and the substrate, applied over the entire substrate protrusion surface. These transition layers have the effect of reducing the residual stresses at the interface and thus improving the resistance of the inserts to delamination. An example of this solution is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No, 4,694,918 to Hall, which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
Transition layers have significantly reduced the magnitude of detrimental residual stresses and correspondingly increased durability of inserts in application. Nevertheless, basic failure modes still remain. These failure modes involve complex combinations of three mechanisms. These mechanisms are wear of the PCD, surface initiated fatigue crack growth, and impact-initiated failure.
The wear mechanism occurs due to the relative sliding of the PCD relative to the earth formation, and its prominence as a failure mode is related to the abrasiveness of the formation, as well as other factors such as formation hardness or strength, magnitude of contact stress, and the amount of relative sliding involved during contact with the formation. The fatigue mechanism involves the progressive propagation of a surface crack, initiated on the PCD layer, into the material below the PCD layer until the crack length is sufficient for spalling or chipping. Lastly, the impact mechanism involves the sudden initiation and propagation of a surface crack or internal flaw initiated in the PCD layer or at the interface, into the material below the PCD layer until the crack length is sufficient for spalling, chipping, or catastrophic failure of the enhanced insert.
All of these phenomena are deleterious to the life of the cutting element during drilling operations. More specifically, the residual stresses, when augmented by the repetitive stresses attributable to the cyclical loading of the cutting element by contact with the formation, may cause spalling, fracture and even delamination of the diamond layer from the transition layer or the substrate. In addition to the foregoing, state of the art cutting elements often lack sufficient diamond volume to cut highly abrasive formations, as the thickness of the diamond layer tends to be limited by the resulting high residual stresses and the difficulty-of bonding a relatively thick diamond layer to a curved substrate surface even with the conventional layout of the transition layers. For example, even within the diamond layer, residual stresses arise as a result of temperature changes. Because these stresses typically increase as the thickness of the layer increases, this factor tends to be viewed as limiting on thickness.
Hence, it is desired to provide a cutting element that provides increased wear resistance and life expectancy without increasing the risk of spalling or delamination.
The present invention provides a cutting element with increased wear resistance and life expectancy and decreased risk of spalling and delamination. The present cutter element includes at least one transition layer that has mechanical properties that do not lie on a gradient between the mechanical properties of the outermost layer and those of the substrate. The outermost layer or the surface layer may not be the hardest layer in terms of mechanical properties. The present cutter element compensates for the resulting residual stresses that might otherwise occur at the non-intermediate layer by providing an interface geometry that balances the reduction in bending stress that results from an decreased radius of curvature with the increase in interface delamination stresses resulting from a decreased radius of curvature.
The non-intermediate layer of the present invention can be either a discrete layer or can comprise a gradient or portion of a gradient within a single layer, so long as direction of the gradient is reversed with respect to adjacent layers. In each instance, one objective of the present invention is to provide an interruption or reversal of the gradient in at least one of the following properties: the moduli of elasticity, wear resistances, hardnesses, strengths, and coefficients of thermal expansion of the layers so that at least one of the softer and less wear resistant layers is supported by a harder and/or more wear resistant layer.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a substrate supporting at least three layers, with the layers comprising an ultrahard layer, a relatively soft layer of a material that is less wear resistant than the ultrahard, and a first additional layer, wherein at least one of the layers interrupts a gradient in a mechanical property of the layers. The mechanical properties include the moduli of elasticity, wear resistances, hardnesses, strengths, and coefficients of thermal expansion of the layers.
Another preferred embodiment comprises a substrate having a layer of ultrahard material affixed thereto and a relatively soft layer affixed to the ultrahard layer such that the ultrahard layer is between said substrate and said relatively soft layer.
Still another embodiment comprises a substrate and a layer of PCD, with a cushion layer supporting the PCD layer. The cushion layer has a gradient of hardness such that a first portion of cushion layer next to the substrate is harder than a second portion of said cushion layer that is next to the PCD layer.
Still another embodiment of the invention comprises a method for constructing a cutter element, by providing a substrate having a grip portion and an extending portion and providing a plurality of layers on the extending portion such that at least one of the layers is harder than at least another one of the layers.